Someone Like Me
by JustMe133
Summary: When Chloe gains powers similar to Clark's in an accident, will this be the final push the two of them need to come together? Chloe-Clark romance. Set during season 1-2-ish. Rated T for safety. Ended on chapter 4, but could have a sequel sometime in the future if requested.
1. Chapter 1

**There were Smallville books at the local library – bada-bing bada-boom, new Smallville story and my love for this show once again is reignited!**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND NEVER WILL.**

 ***This is set somewhere during season 1 I think – that was my favorite season after all. Maybe early 2… Somewhere along there***

 **Enjoy!**

…

Chloe couldn't believe her luck – of course her car would break down during a thunderstorm. Of course it would.

 _Where's Clark Kent when you need him_? She thought, knowing that he usually showed up when she needed him most.

But no, not tonight.

Tonight, she was alone, in the pouring rain, walking to town as lightning flashed around her.

As she continued to trudge through the rain – glad she had at least worn boots today that could keep the water and mud out – she thought about Clark.

Clark, with his hard-working, farm-boy muscled body, his dark hair that she was just tempted to run her fingers through and that stupid grin that made her smile, no matter what mood she was in.

Oh yeah, Chloe had it bad for that boy.

Too bad he didn't pursue anything.

Nope, they had been playing this game for far too long in her opinion – she wanted it to end, and that meant that she either had to make her move – _which she knew he would push away, he always did when it came to her –_ or give him up.

That thought hurt her to think, but she had to consider that option.

There would never be a 'Chloe-Clark' relationship – it was a big possibility if Clark didn't open himself up to her.

She was almost to her house, ducking behind a large tree and stepping over loose gravel to get there. As she made up her mind about what to do about Clark, a large burst of lightning struck the tree next to her, knocking her flat on her back as the tree came crashing down, still sparking with lightning as it landed on her, making her vision blur.

The last thing she sees is a dull green glow in the roots of the tree before she screams out in pain.

"CLARK! HELP ME!"

…

Clark had out in the loft, making sure there were no leaks, when he heard the scream.

" _CLARK! HELP ME!"_

He knew it was Chloe. He didn't even stop to tell his parents where he was going; he was just gone.

Chloe needed him.

He could easily see through the rain, like it wasn't even happening.

All he could think about was Chloe.

 _If something happened to her, before he could tell her_ … No, Clark couldn't think like that; Chloe would be okay. After everything that has happened to her before, she just had to be.

Clark was an idiot; he knew how he felt about Chloe for so long now – even the feelings he had for Lana were waning a bit in his adoration of Chloe.

Smart, spunky Chloe…

 _Please be okay_.

He sees her, pinned under the large tree, not moving.

And then he's there, next to her, grunting at the effort it takes him to get the tree off of her. He sees the green glow in its roots, knowing that's weakening him; he doesn't care though.

He has to help Chloe.

When he gets the tree moved enough to move her away, he feels better as the rain pours over them.

Her eyes flutter briefly as she gives him a weak smile.

"Knew it'd be you Clark. Always is…."

Cradling her in his arms, he rushes her to the hospital, hoping against hope that she'll be okay.

…

When Chloe wakes up in the hospital, the first thing she sees is Clark's face. His head is bowed as he looks to be in deep thought, his forehead crinkled and mouth set in a frown. She reaches a shaking hand out to smooth over his forehead, making his head snap up to look at her.

"Hey."

"Chloe," he breathes out, moving like he wants to hug her but stops. "Are you okay?"

"I feel surprisingly fine. What happened exactly? I remember walking home… the rain… the lightning…"

"A tree collapsed on you. The doctor said you should… you should have some serious damage to your legs… your body. But you're completely okay. Just some bruises."

"Really? Wow. Maybe some of your 'hero-ness' is rubbing off on me." Clark had to grin at her and took her hand in his.

"I was really worried about you. I'm glad you okay." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand before her eyes hardened.

 _He knew that look… Her journalist look. Crap._

"How'd you find me?"

"I was out-"

"No Clark. I want the truth. Please. I'm so tired of playing this game."

"Chloe-"

"Maybe you should leave."

"Chloe-"

"When you want me to know the truth, I'll be here," she said, finding it in herself to run her fingers through his hair, like she always wanted to. She had to bite her lip as he immediately closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She pulled her hand away with force and gave him a sad grin as he opened his eyes. "Goodbye Clark."

He stood up and seemed to debate something before he gave her a quick kiss – just a hesitant brush of his lips on hers.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She had to bite her tongue to keep from calling him back to her.

 _Stupid Clark Kent. Why do you always do this to me?_

...

Chloe was released from the hospital that afternoon. After her dad made sure she was in bed with her computer, he had to make a run back to work. She promised him she'd stay in bed, so he had no problem leaving.

She was typing away at her computer when she began to feel woozy and sick – moving the computer, she made to get up, but in one second she was in her bed, the next, hunched over the toilet.

How had she gotten there so fast?

She had no time to think though as she gagged, sure she was going to be sick to her stomach; her eyes began to burn as clutched onto her stomach, a bitter taste in her mouth.

Instead of throwing up though – which she was sure was going to happen – her eyes burned even more and shook as she saw _through_ the toilet, straight into the ground and into the basement. Before she could make sense of this though, her eyes burned again and then the water in the toilet began to bubble the longer she stared at it.

Closing her eyes, she blindly ran back to her room, using her senses to get there.

 _This is some wall of weird stuff_ , she mused as she carefully opened her eyes before throwing an overnight bag together.

She had someone to see – maybe now she could get her answers.

…

Clark was in his loft, debating if he wanted to go call Chloe or not, when he saw a flash of something running towards his barn. Even with his superior eyesight and heightened senses, he couldn't tell who it was; until they were standing in his loft, staring at him.

"Clark, help me."

"Chloe?"

…

 **Bum-bum…. Haha. Hope you guys liked the first chapter enough for me to continue it.**

 **See ya'll next time and thanks for reading.**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for** _ **'highlander348', 'noellesullivan' and 'guest'.**_ **Thank ya'll for the reviews. They meant a lot to me and made sure I continued : )**

 **Also this is supposed to be in early season 2 I decided. Enjoy.**

 **Updated: 5/31/3015**

…

"Chloe… how'd you get here so fast? Was that… Chloe, what happened to you?" Chloe shook her head and just dropped her bag down and moved towards him as slow as she could.

"Help me. Something… _happened_. I think it's from the… tree and the lightning and… I can't explain."

"It's okay. Just… tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

"I was in bed at home, when I began to feel sick. I was moving to get up, and the next thing I knew I was in the bathroom, in like a nanosecond. I felt like I was gonna be sick. Then… I saw _through_ to the basement and the water began to bubble… My _eyes_ were doing it. _I_ was doing it."

Clark pulled her towards him, feeling her tremble in his arms as he thought about what she said. She had abilities… _like his_. How had that happened?

"I ran here. I literally just left my house, and I'm here. How… how does something like this _happen_?"

"Chloe-"

"Don't use that tone with me mister!" she said, stepping back from him to look into his eyes. "I'm not crazy."

"I don't think you are-"

"Yes you do. What's wrong with me?!" she cried out, shoving him so hard he fell over the edge of the loft, heading straight towards the barn floor. "CLARK!" She ran down and got down there at the same time he did, so she could see with her own two eyes that he was standing up, unhurt. "A fall like that… should've broken your neck…"

"Chloe…"

"Oh my gosh."

"Chloe, let me explain."

"HOW LONG? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN _LYING_ TO ME CLARK?!"

"Chloe it's not like that."

"Did I get these… _powers_ , from you?" Clark cringed a bit because of all the disgust in her voice, but shook it off as her being upset.

"No, it's not like that. Just let me explain. Please?" Chloe looked like she was gonna cry, but instead screamed and ended up burning a medium-sized hole in the barn wall. "Come on Chloe was that necessary?!"

"I can't control it Clark! Can you?"

"Yes," he said, speeding up to her and holding her wrists in his hands. "And I can help you. Okay? Just… calm down." She let him pull her into his arms as began to speak softly, in a way his mom used to do when he got upset about his abilities. "It's gonna be okay Chlo. You know why? Because I've been dealing with this for a _long_ time."

"Were you… born like this?"

"Yes."

"How'd it happen to me then?"

"The tree that had fallen on you… it got struck by lightning right?"

"Right."

"Somehow, with the lightning and the tree… it had green roots."

"So?"

"Meteor rock was in those roots."

"Oh no. I'm a meteor freak. I've finally become what has always been after me." She looked up at Clark and frowned. "No wonder you never told me."

"I couldn't risk the chance of hurting you."

"Does Lana-"

"No. Just my parents, and Pete recently became aware." Chloe nodded and rested her head against Clark, her arms going around his waist. "Chloe, there's something else…"

"Whatever it is, can it wait for the morning? I'm so tired."

"Shouldn't you go home?"

"No, I don't want to be alone right. Please, just… stay with me?" Clark nodded and led her up to the couch he kept in the loft. They both sat down and she curled up next to him, soon fast asleep. Clark just watched her for a second before he leaned back and closed his own eyes, letting the thought of falling asleep with Chloe knock him out.

…

When Martha didn't find her son in his room, she kept from freaking out.

Even when she found him in the loft, spooning his female best friend, she was just glad it wasn't Pete – she didn't think she could handle _that_ conversation so early in the morning.

And when she poked them and saw Chloe jump up and over the rail in shock, she kept her own in check when she saw the amused look on her son's face.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Good thing I made extra," is all she said as she turned away, not glancing at the embarrassed Chloe who was huddled on the loft floor, her face burning.

Of course, when she got out of the loft and towards the house, she couldn't quite muffle her laughter at their faces.

It was times like these that made being a mom really, _really,_ worth it.

…

Chloe got up off the floor and moved slowly towards Clark.

"She's a sneaky woman," she muttered, making Clark laugh a bit as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That she is. Even with my hearing she's gotten good at sneaking around." Chloe nodded and sat next to Clark, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Will you tell me about your… powers?"

"… Chloe-"

"If I'm going to be like this too… I want to finally understand you. I'll keep your secret Clark. And you'll keep mine." Chloe looked up at him this time, her face too somber for his liking. "Let me in Clark. There's no reason to hide from me now."

And then – Clark had to get used to her speed – she kissed him.

This wasn't the first time they had kissed, sure, but this time…

Clark felt her own power in the kiss and knew he didn't have to hold his back either.

Not anymore.

He could get used to this.

Chloe was thinking the same thing.

…

 **Awwwwww.**

 **This is fun to write. I hope it continues to be that way.**

 **See ya'll next time.**

 **-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who still read this.**

 **Every review I get means the world to me. Thank you.**

 **Updated: 6/21/2015**

…

Chloe eased back from Clark, not looking at him as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I think I should go home."

"Chloe wait."

"What?"

"Running won't make this go away. Trust me." She stood there, but didn't turn around to see him still. "Let me… show you something. Come on."

He walked past her, just brushing his hand over her arm on his way. That touch was enough to make her willingly follow him.

They walked across the farm, Clark much better at keeping a human pace than Chloe was at the moment. She kept jerking, stumbling a bit as she tried to keep herself from falling or moving too fast. Clark steadied her with a hand on her arm as he guides her to the storm cellar.

"Clark? What are we-"

"Just… look," he said, opening the door and letting her move down the stairs first. She sees a massive bundle under a sheet, but nothing else.

"Clark?"

"Lift the sheet Chloe." With a shaking hand – because Clark is acting weird and it's scaring her, even more than the powers she now has – she flicks the sheet off of the object to finally get a good look.

A sleek, silver…

"Spaceship," she whispers, whirling around to face him. Clark doesn't look at her as he turns his head. "Clark-"

"You can go home now Chloe. Now that you know."

"How long… When… _How_?"

"I came in with the meteor shower."

"The meteor shower…" she whispered, flashing back to her Wall of Weird. How much had seeing that bothered Clark? Seeing that the storm he came in on had destroyed so many lives? "Clark?"

"What?" She moved slowly towards him before she lifted two fingers to his face, keeping it close to hers.

"I don't care," she murmured, leaning up to brush her lips against his. Clark leaned down to make it easier on him as a weight was lifted from his chest.

She knew.

She didn't care.

 _But she knew_. And now she was like him.

 _Different._

…

When Chloe joins the Kents for breakfast, Johnathon wastes no time in asking what's going on between the two.

And Clark wastes no time in telling him the truth.

"Clark, what is the ONE thing I've told you not to do?!" his dad asks as Clark just stares him down. "First Pete, now Chloe?! Next you're going to want to tell that damn Lex Luthor!"

"Dad-"

"Johnathon-" The three Kents were arguing, and Chloe figured the best way to stop it was with a distraction.

So she burned a hole through her cup – she figured that'd be easier to replace than the table.

The two adults stopped talking, mouths open in mid-sentence/yell still as they stared at her.

"I've gained abilities like Clark's. That's why he told me. I swear, I'd rather die than ever do something that could harm Clark, or you guys."

Clark stands up then, taking Chloe by the elbow.

"I'm going to help her learn to control this. If you need us, we'll be in my loft."

…

The first thing they practiced was the speed.

When Chloe outran him not only once, but twice, Clark had to admit he was impressed.

"No wonder the stint with football never panned out," she laughs as she playfully pushes him, already getting better control.

"I'll rejoin the team when you become a cheerleader," he mutters, even though she hears it, her eyes sparkling a bit at his suggestion. He can't tell what's going on in that brain of hers, and he almost doesn't want to know.

"I always wondered how you disappeared so fast. I have to admit, it's nice knowing the truth," she told him as they ran back and forth across the farm, doing his chores in even a faster time than usual with the two of them working.

Neither broke a sweat and were done in less than an hour.

"It's good to be able to talk to someone about it," he told her as they stood in front of a scarecrow, him trying to get her to practice her heat-vision in the same method his father taught him.

"I bet. It must get lonely, holding all this in."

"Not anymore." She flushed, her eyes burning and setting the scarecrow on fire, making them both let out a nervous laugh before putting it out.

She got the hang of x-ray vision quite quickly, giggling in a way Clark didn't know she was capable of as she stared at him.

"Would you stop that?!"

In turn – Chloe was feeling so bold now – she just brushed her lips over his before running off, laughing as he chased her.

"Look how happy they seem," Martha told Johnathon as they stood on the front porch, watching the blurs that were Chloe and Clark.

"But Chloe's a journalist. I know she's his friend, but she's got the heart and the brain of a journalist. And this is a scoop people would _kill_ for."

"Have some faith in our son."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

…

After a full day spent practicing how to hold her own with her new abilities – with a call to her dad so he didn't worry too much about her whereabouts – Chloe found herself in the loft with Clark, again, and feeling so much more… _alive_ than she ever had.

Clark could see it in her eyes – Chloe was almost like a different person now.

She stood up, looking at him.

"I'm glad I'm like you now," she whispered, feeling braver than she ever had. Clark couldn't seem to get any words out as she stepped closer. "I know you're like, in love with Lana. But maybe now… you'd be willing to give me a chance?"

She kisses him then, in a way that he hadn't been kissed before. It's deep and slow, pulling him into her in a way he could definitely find himself enjoying.

And then she was gone, with a ruffle of air and the taste of her lips still on his.

Clark would seriously have to get used to that.

…

 **Awwww, sweet innocent romance.**

 **How fun.**

 **See ya'll next time.**

 **-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait,  
But here's your update!**

 **Updated: 7/19/2015**

…

Nothing seemed different at first when Monday rolled around – Clark overslept, missed the bus, and still beat Chloe and Pete to school, both of who just laughed at him before sharing a look.

"When were you gonna tell me I was the only normal human left?" Pete asked while they chatted in the hallway. Chloe giggled – making both boys look at her like she was crazy because Chloe _never_ giggled like that – and looped an arm with Clark's briefly resting her head on his shoulder before pulling away.

"I guess we're just special like that. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a paper to work on," she said, quickly kissing Clark on the cheek before turning on her heel and sauntering away. The two teens watched her before Pete turned to Clark. Before he could even open his mouth, Clark knew what he was going to say.

"I have no idea man."

"At least we're on the same page."

…

Lana had briefly watched the exchange between Chloe and Clark, and to say she was confused was an understatement. She thought – for a brief moment – she had felt a spark of jealousy surge through her before it was gone.

Why would she be jealous? She and Clark were just friends. They had always been _just friends_.

Clark had liked her, sure and she might have used that to her advantage once or twice, but who wouldn't when it came to that hunk of farm boy?

No, Lana Lang definitely was not jealous of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan.

Not. At. All.

…

Okay, so Chloe _may_ have gone a little overboard, but oh well. Clark was still being stupid about his feelings – hello, they were one and the same now, right? – so she figured no harm could come from flirting with him.

Plus, she made the Great Clark Kent _blush_ – usually only Lana did that.

She had to admit she felt a little smug about that.

If Lana didn't see her as completion before, she should now.

Because Chloe wasn't done yet.

…

Clark was … flabbergasted to say the least. Chloe was _flirting_ with him, in front of _everyone_.

First was the incident this morning.

Next was during one of their shared classes – not only did she kiss his cheek again (making the teacher cluck her tongue at them) but she whispered something in his ear that made his blood run hot and oh boy did Clark have to power-walk to the bathroom before he set the classroom on fire.

He didn't know what the powers were doing to Chloe's mind, but they were making her so much bolder, almost _wild_.

Clark thought he should be concerned, but instead he was just really, _really_ turned on.

He was going to have to have some words with Chloe before things got out of hand.

…

After school, Clark met Chloe in the Torch's office, where he hoped to talk some sense into her. Before he could open his mouth though, Chloe beat him to the punch. She was one step ahead – as always.

"I'm sorry. For the way I've been acting," she said, not quite facing him as she studied her Wall of Weird. "I just… I've liked you for so long Clark. You know that. I just… saw my chance."

"Chloe… I like you too." She glanced at him over her shoulder, not speaking yet. "I just… I'm not used to such… forward-ness-thing from you. I mean, you've always spoken your mind, but today-"

"I stepped out of line. I get it." She moved towards him, too fast, and was standing next to him, her hands on his chest, his on her waist – they had seemed to go there automatically. "I really like you Clark." He couldn't say anything as she just stared at him. Her tongue darted out, quickly wetting her lips and okay, Clark's mind was going into _dark_ places at that moment.

"Chloe-"he got out, voice straining as he resisted the urge to set the room on fire, or see through Chloe's clothes, or do something else he regretted.

"Don't hold back Clark. I understand, remember?" He still held on though, because that's what he knew he had to do.

Chloe kissed him.

Maybe because she knew he needed it, or maybe just because she wanted to, but she kissed him.

And Clark Kent let go.

He crushed her smaller body against his, his strength pinning her to him. She didn't whimper, or cry out in pain.

 _She could handle it this way_.

Her own hands dug into his shoulders, her nails ripping into the fabric of his over-shirt, holding him just as tightly to her.

He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, her moan tearing through his body in a way he didn't even know possible.

With little to know strength at all he had Chloe sitting on her desk, him situated between her legs as they continued to kiss passionately.

With the hold they had on each other, there should have been bruises, cuts, or even just a cry of pain.

Nothing like that could be seen of the two though – they were fully focused on finally letting these feelings, the emotions, out.

As Clark felt Chloe push off his over-shirt and he pushed off her jacket, he knew this is what he needed,

Not Lana, who would probably cry out if he tried to touch her with his normal strength, or would bleed if he bit into her shoulder in sudden passion.

Chloe _could_ handle it. He was sure that even if she didn't have the powers she could handle it, and that made him want her more.

Why had he ever held this back?

His fingertips had just slid up her shirt, just barely, when they both heard the almost silent creak of the door opening, and then what would have been an inaudible gasp.

They looked away from each other see Lana watching them, mouth open in what appeared to be shock.

"I was just looking for… yeah." She turned, her long dark hair flying behind her as she ran away from them. Chloe broke first, breaking out in anxious giggles. Clark followed suit, his own laugh breaking the trance they had once been in.

"So," he said, finding his over-shirt only to see it really was ripped at the top, "Um…"

"I'm hoping," Chloe said, getting down from the desk and moving to stand in front of him, arms crossed, "that this wasn't a onetime thing." He just shook his head, making her smile before kissed her again, much softer this time. She melted into it just before he pulled away.

"Race you to the farm," he grinned, right before taking off, leaving her in a trail of dust.

"Clark!"

…

 **I honestly feel like this could be a good stopping point, but I don't know…**

 **What do ya'll think?**

 **-JustMe133**


End file.
